Kokichi Oma
Kokichi Oma (王馬 小吉 Ōma Kokichi) is a character featured in New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing. His title is Ultimate Supreme Leader (超高校級の「総統」 chō kōkō kyū no “sōtō”). He is the self-proclaimed leader of an evil secret society with more than 10,000 members, though it's unknown if it actually exists.Kokichi's character profile from the official site. Appearance Kokichi is a short boy with an innocent look and cherubic face. He has very pale skin, purple eyes and short, wavy purple hair. He wears a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, two straps hang loose around his legs. His shirt is ripped at the hem. He has multi-colored buttons running down the middle of his shirt, and he has military badges on his right. He also wears black and purple slip flats and a checkered patterned scarf. In his promotional art, he is shown with a dark flowing cloak and a leather peaked hat with a gold badge on top of it, giving him a more malicious look. Personality Kokichi openly describes himself as an evil supreme leader. He is an elusive and manipulative person who unabashedly tells lies and even admits to being a liar, says whatever he's thinking, and will shed crocodile tears. He speaks and acts calmly and coolly in a way to torture the other students. He is often portrayed smiling slyly, though he also uses his harmless looks to his advantage, often flashing a very innocent smile. Being a liar himself, he sometimes seems to notice when Kaede Akamatsu is lying. He claims his lies are half told out of kindness. Kokichi also claims to be a leader of a large secret society, but it's unknown if it actually exists. He also claims he has done nothing but bad things. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Supreme Leader Fitting for his title, Kokichi claims to be a leader of a secret society, with more than 10,000 members. His name, title and clothing also have references to dictators. He has described himself as a liar and he appears to be very sly. He also seems to use his harmless and innocent looks to his advantage. History ''New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing Kokichi is the self-proclaimed leader of a large secret society. The group is shrouded in mystery and it's unknown if it even existsーeven the Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara, does not seem to know any organization matching with Kokichi's one.Famitsu scan, November 2nd 2016. Relationships Kiibo Kokichi tends to tease Kiibo due to the robot's obliviousness and inability to read the situation. Quotes *“Even though you say we should all work together, do you doubt that the mastermind is among us?” *“You're the type who tells kind lies to solidify everyone's unity, huh?” (''to Kaede Akamatsu) Trivia *小吉 Kokichi can mean "small luck", or can be a fortune telling reading for slightly good luck. 王馬 Oma means "king horse", which could be a reference to his Ultimate talent. *While the characters "総統" may also be used to translate as "President", and still do in Japanese for President of Taiwan (中華民国総統) and in Chinese language, nowadays the kanji in Japanese is associated with "dictators". Ironically, the Japanese kanji for Presidents (of USA, for example), "大統領", means "junta leader" in Chinese language. **Another translation of his title could be "Ultimate Führer", the German word "Führer" meaning leader or guide. However, it was most notoriously employed in history to refer to Adolf Hitler, dictator of the German Reich from 1933 to 1945. *Kokichi seems to be fond of torture according to his speech in the first character trailer's class trial. *In his promotional art, Kokichi is shown holding Panta a reference to the soda brand, Fanta. **This could be a further reference to Nazi Germany, as Fanta was created due to complications in which Coca-Cola syrup could not be imported to Germany during World War II. References Category:New Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive